Phantomile Phic
by MarieElana
Summary: A short fan fiction about Marie's earliest experience in the dream world...


"Hu..." someone sighed, wiping off sweat as he lifted his head. The heat of the jungle made the day almost unbearable, yet the group managed. Each took note of their surroundings, mapping the area, keeping a log of the creatures they encountered, capturing some to return from the expedition in Forlock. The leader, like most of the people there, wore the common wardrobe of his people, a white uniform, covering most of his body except for the face, not well suited for the forest venture. He gazed to the trees, barely any sunlight made it through the thick canopy, yet the heat beat down on everyone, except for a certain child, staring at the crew in curiosity.  
For awhile, she lived in the forest alone, the only memories she had of seeing another were but a vague memory in her head. She wore no clothes, only bandages across her chest that were reduced to tattered rags, just barely keeping a grip on her body, and a gold collar across her neck. A strange creature, this child was, covered in tangled, dirty fur, coal black with patches of white on her chin, whiskers, her feet, paws and tail, as well as the end of her long, floppy ears, that dragged against the ground as she hunched, collecting even more dirt.  
The leader happen to notice a kitten nose poking through the bush, hearing a slight rustling as he paused, urging the rest of the group to be silent. It caught the scent of food, something she longed for, being nearly starved living alone. Throwing caution to the wind, the child took a chance with the strangers, approaching the rations bag, tilting her head up as they stared on. The area started to fill with whispers, as she tried opening the bag, tearing through the threads with kitten claws.  
"What is that thing?"  
"It could be an undiscovered species "  
"Let's catch it, on the count of three..."  
A few started sneaking up on her, holding a heavy net as she ate away contently, one whispering the signal.   
"One"  
They stood still, silent, readying themselves.   
"Two"  
She continued munching, oblivious to the ones around her.  
"THREE "  
The net was thrown on her body, as she felt herself trip against its weight, falling to the ground. She struggled to rise, but became entangled in the rope as one prepared a cage. One of the men grabbed her by the wrist, and in a panic she clawed him, as he let out a grunt at the sight of a torn uniform, and fresh blood. He quickly threw the child in a cage, closing and locking the door. Staring through the bars upside down, she squirmed to get back on her feet and started banging on the bars, letting out a kitten whine.  
"Damn That thing can scratch " one of the adventurers said, tending to his partner's wound. They were minor, only stinging enough to make him resentful towards the innocent child, who kept on pounding on the bars, determined to escape.  
"Myu " she yelled agitating the others as she felt the ground rise beneath her, then move to the side. As she poked her nose through the steel bars, she saw wooden spokes move, wheels. She could barely understand what was happening and whined more, as the cart she rode on headed towards another land.  
Many nights passed, she felt her body becoming sore from being stuck in the same position, unable to stretch from being in the small cage. She found herself constantly whining, and in response, the adventurers gave her a scrap of food, each time she'd eagerly snatch the tiny bit and gobble it up, and at times, she'd curl up and fell asleep. Trapped and lonely, never had the child been so miserable, yet she managed to drag through the trip.  
One morning, upon waking up, she poked her nose through the bars again as a variety of scents filled her nose. No longer had she found herself in a forest, but now on a street of cobblestone, leading into a massive building surrounded by crystals. Her cage was lifted once again, carried inside by two men following their leader, a renowned researcher in the kingdom of Cress.  
She was brought into some court before someone who looked different than the rest. Dressed in a shiny, turquoise suit with a red cape, magically suspended by 3 spheres around his neck, he looked on at the group in slight interest.  
"Prince Huepow" the leader said with a bow "We have brought to you a mysterious creature from an exotic land!"   
He gestured towards the cage, as the creature backed to the corner, whining in fear. The prince looked on solemnly, as another person stared on in pity. A young girl in a white dress with two long, violet pony tails, each hanging from a green sphere on the sides of her purple and white hat. Her skin was a soft, pink color and her giant eyes were a deep blue, as she approached the cage. Usually, the young one acted hostile to the strangers, clawing and snarling, but this one seemed different.  
"Lephise, stay away from that" the prince suddenly said "You don't know what it can do!"  
"It's only a child..." her voice was soft and soothing, as the creature mewed in a begging way. Against her brother's request, she suddenly opened the cage, placing her hands around its body. She lifted the creature out, tamed by her lulling voice, as she cradled the young one gently. With a soft yawn, it slowly fell asleep in the diva's arms.  
"See?" she said, amazing the entire room "Just like a child... I wouldn't be surprised if it had a family worried sick of its disappearance... who else would her a collar and bandages?"  
"How do you know it's a 'she'?" the researcher asked, rubbing his chin as she chuckled, pointing to a small engravement on the collar.  
"M-A-R-I-E" she spelled out "Marie..."  
"Obviously, she belonged to someone..."  
"Or used to..." she turned her head "The metal is getting dull, and these bandages are tattered... if she's been lost, it was for a long time..." she paused a moment, looking up with pleading eyes "Can I... raise her?"  
"..?"   
"Raise her... like a little sister..."  
Huepow paused a moment, closing his eyes in thought. When he opened them back up, he caught a glimpse of her eyes, and could tell she was serious. He reluctantly nodded, the researcher feeling neglected "Excuse me, since I found this creature..." he said "Can we discuss about the funding of our expedition?"  
Huepow nodded again, gesturing for his sister to leave. She did so, carrying the child out of the court, through the castle halls.


End file.
